bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ltjuno
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jūshirō Ukitake page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 02:55, July 26, 2010 Re:About writing new pages. If you mean the List of fights page, it seems to have not been updated in a while. Many of those articles do in fact exist, but the link on the list page is incorrect. I'm going to go through them now to fix them. If you wish to write new fight articles, you can sign up to the Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project. The project handles the creation and updating of the fight articles. It is best to look at the other fight pages and what has been done there already to see how they should be done, and if you have any questions, contact one of the project members who can give you detailed advice. 19:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I added the ō ū buttons, but like any custom edit button, they can only be accessed if you turn off the rich text editor and use wikitext/source mode for editing. The ōū are also in the edit tools box underneath the edit window and show changes button (look for "Characters" on the bottom left of the box). There's lots of other symbols and wiki mark-up code there too. 19:12, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a ton you are always a great help! Ltjuno (talk) 19:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I support banners? I notice some of you got these cool little banners saying what you support such as I support the Gotei 13 or I support the Espada. I was just wondering were you got those from, or if it was something you have to make yourself. Could some tell me, I would like to show my support too. =) Thanks. Ltjuno (talk) 06:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You can find them at Category:Userboxes. 10:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) As usual you're always very helpful. Thanks a bunch. Ltjuno (talk) 17:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Manga scences that got censored in the anime, I am making a video to highlight them. If this interests anyone. I am working on throwing together a video which is going to feature a comparison between the manga and the anime regarding "censored" scenes, in regards to, too much violence. The main 2 I am focusing on are Rangiku getting her side ripped out from Ayon. And Hiyori being cut in half by Gin. I am making it for a couple of people on a FB fanpage that haven't seen the scenes from the manga yet and want to. I am going to upload it on to YouTube and if anyone thinks that it might be a useful video for an article on here just leave me a message here on my talk page. The basic idea is on one half of the screen will be the anime playing in real time while on the other side will be the manga, and it will flip through the pages as the anime progress. And, when key events happen I am going to pause it and highlight the censored parts and add a little dialog to show what's going on. So please if you think it will help here I will throw it up on YouTube and give a link for it and you guys can check it out. I think it would be nice for a trivia section or an special article regarding censored scenes. Ltjuno (talk) 13:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hakuda Talk It wasn't meant in a way to be offensive, but to specify that it's not going to happen. The question of Arrancar being on the article alone has been asked a couple of times in the past, and we've had to give the same answer. Salubri's probably better at explaining it than I am, but it's an old question that seems to pop every now and then that I'm sort of getting tired of seeing. I admit it though, it isn't as bad as the continuous edit wars regarding the fates of Starrk, Harribel, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh it's all good, I was just messing about wasn't trying to upset you. Sorry if I did. I am going to start another article in discussion I would value your opinion on it. Ltjuno (talk) 20:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Promotion Thanks man. Its not official yet. The admins all have to agree first--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thats cool though. I been on here for only a month and I see you contribute a WHOLE lot to the wiki. So if anyone deserves a promotion it would be you. Ltjuno (talk) 00:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect?. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. Thanks for your input, 11:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure will. Ltjuno (talk) 00:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rukia Any stance is fine, as long as she is center screen, facing the camera and the majority of her can be seen.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks for the compliment. Yeah, I've been searching for some game images to put on the image galleries, and I have a bunch of them, but I haven't organized them on my hard drive yet. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey I call it as I see it. =) Ltjuno (talk) 04:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Aizen pic Nice! I have been meaning to watch the latest episode but I have not found the time--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, if you get around to it the new intro sequence is amazing. I added that Aizen one, plus a bunch of others to my little Bleach slideshow I have. =) Ltjuno (talk) 00:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Image Galleries All image galleries are locked. If you want to upload pics, upload them and put the licensing on them and then start a new section in Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery in the cataloging section and put them in there--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) So just put a new section under cataloging? Ok, I will just call Hinamori pictures or something. That sounds good? Ltjuno (talk) 20:04, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, just make a new section and call it Momo. The admins will get to them when they can and put the images in her gallery--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok God, thanks a lot for the help. Ltjuno (talk) 20:08, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok I got them up there thanks again. Ltjuno (talk) 20:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Soifon/Suì-Fēng on wiki answers. I haven't gotten around to renaming it and the other updated romanizations on Bleach Answers yet. I plan to sort them out soon though, possibly on Sunday. In the case of Suì-Fēng, I think I'll have to rename the category as Soifon/Suì-Fēng, as not everyone is going to recognize the new spelling of her name. 22:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that would probably be best to leave both names there. Ok thanks, I just wasn't sure if you were aware of it or not. Ltjuno (talk) 02:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Episode 295 Screenshots We usually only upload photos we plan to use, either on user pages, article pages, Image Galleries, or, in this case, Episode pages. I saw that you plan to use at least one of the images you uploaded (Aizen with the Hogyoku in his body), so that one will likely be used. As for the others... if we can't find a use for them, they will eventually be deleted. We'll see what happens with them though. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks for taking care of the picture Your welcome. Just for the future though, you never have to ask permission for replacing the manga image to it's anime counterpart as changes like that are automatic (unless the anime happens to REALLY screw up the image). The only thing you have to do before adding it is to put the image on the Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery like I did, so the admins can catalog it. As long as you add the picture correctly into the article, then there really shouldn't be any problems. Anyway, thanks for the image. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 22:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mistake The only pictures you've uploaded today are File:KamishiniNoYari.gif and File:Bleach 297 Title.jpg. Neither of them are conflicting with anything else. I'm guessing that you're referring to the one that says it is on Tinni's user page. Don't worry about that, as she put a few dead links on her page for pictures from upcoming episodes that haven't been added yet. It's fine. But please remember that all images (except profile images) that are added to articles must be 190px. For some reason .gifs don't work when they are resized, so they have to be made as 190px to start with or they can't go on the articles. 20:44, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Episode Images Discussion Just so you know, the discussion on episode title screen images has been moved to Forum:Episode Images because the article talk pages are reserved solely for discussing the contents of and changes to the articles. 11:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Bleach Images You can try sendspace or Filefront and also megaupload But I have never uploaded to Megaupload before. I don't know the process there. Sendspace is probably the easiest choice, but has a limit to a 300mb file size. Should be fine though. Thanks again :D JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 21:06, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :You are awesome, thanks JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 23:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC)